Melting Curse
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Falling in love with that person was nothing more than a curse. Something that needed to be forgotten, something that shouldn't have even existed. Love was unpredictable. Maybe would have it been better for them to meet under different circumstances... Miku x Luka. Negitoro.


**A/N:** I have a few things to say.

Firstly, I'm sad to announce that I'll have to abandon The New Student Can't Be This Cute! —or it'll be in a very long hiatus. I've tried to get back into the story, but I just couldn't. So, for now, I'll just write another fic and very hopefully, I'll be able to get back into it afterwards. The New Student is admittedly a story with a lame plot that I came up with when I was only in the beginning of my fifteen. I was quite childish and inexperienced back then. I'm now nineteen, and I've grown up, I've matured, I've learned a lot of things about life in only four important years. Even though I've decided to make a remake, it's still the same plot, the same lame plot... I'm not the one who would criticize my own works, but it needed to be said. I want to leave that past behind, because today I'm a totally different person.

Secondly, if you don't like age gape, please don't read. It's not just four years of difference. You'll understand once you'll start reading the story.

Finally, I hope you'll enjoy that fic. As some people already know, English isn't my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes you could find. Although, I think I write English fairly well.

One last thing; Negitoro is beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Melting Curse<strong>

_Chapter 1_

Love was a feeling that nobody could quite describe with words. It was a strong emotion, one that could push away all your doubts and uncertainties. It was making your heart pound, butterflies were growing in your stomach, nervousness was a current feeling, but no matter what happened, you were always comfortable with that person. You wanted to see them smile, you wanted to be the meaning of their happiness, and you could even sacrifice your own joy only to make them happy. Selfishness rarely existed when you were in love. You could share everything together —your deepest secrets and fears were in security. You always wanted to be close to them, you wanted them to see you and only you, and jealousy was becoming a normal thing. Love was a breath taking feeling. It was one of the most wonderful and painful emotions anyone could feel.

Miku closed her eyes for a moment. Her heart was beating hard into her chest. She was deeply in love. She knew it. She could easily recognize that feeling. It wasn't like it was the first time it was happening. She was helplessly happy. She looked up at her boyfriend as a smile full of tenderness parted her thin lips. He was handsome. He was quite tall. He had short and messy pink hair, and those crystal blue eyes were enough to make her melt. He was absolutely perfect. His beauty was making him popular. Girls were often all around him in school. It was almost hard for them to have a peaceful moment together. But Luki loved her. He chose her amongst all those women who were interested him. It made her feel special and loved. She leaned against his shoulder and sighed dreamily as their fingers interlaced. She enjoyed his presence. She couldn't sincerely dream for more.

"I'm admittedly a little nervous about meeting your parents." Miku spoke, her voice trembling as a sign of sudden anxiety.

Her boyfriend smiled down at her and gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. It was enough to make her heart skip a beat. "You don't have to worry about a thing. They're nice people, you'll see." He convinced her with a charming grin.

The tealette felt herself blush. She couldn't still help, but to worry about it. What if they didn't like her? What if they didn't want her to date their son? She might be overthinking things a little bit, but she supposed it was normal to be concerned about it.

"My parents are young. They had me when they were only thirteen and fourteen. My mother got pregnant by accident, and they still decided to keep the baby. They didn't want to abort or give me to a new family. They thought it was wrong." Luki explained and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her close as they were walking home. They just finished school for today and they were hiding to his house.

Miku blinked in surprise. She was a little shocked at what she just heard. "They were only thirteen and fourteen? Wow, how old are your parents?"

"My father is thirty and my mother is twenty-nine. They had a lot of difficulty with raising me. Money was a constant problem and they had no idea how to take care of a child, but their parents supported them. They had still been able to go to school while having me. Even today, they are married and they're very happy together. They're thinking about having another child. I would love to have a little brother or sister."

The teal-haired girl silently listened to her boyfriend as he spoke. He seemed quite proud of his parents. She could see it in his loving voice. They probably had been going through a hard time —Miku was sixteen and she wasn't thinking about having a baby at all. She couldn't imagine how hard it had been for them. It was way too young. It was almost like ruining their childhood. She didn't get how anyone would want to keep a baby at that age. It was insane. But Luki had grown up to be a fine young man. They had raised him well. "I hope they'll accept me. I'm scared they wouldn't find me good enough for you." She blurted out and scratched her cheek nervously.

The young man let out a playful laugh and stopped walking to pull her into a hug. "Are you seriously that worried about it? You're plenty good enough for me, Miku. You're perfect. And even if they weren't going to accept you, which is almost impossible, it won't stop me from loving you..." He whispered sweetly and ran his fingers in her long twintail.

Miku instantly calmed down. She buried her face in his chest. He smelled nice. She enjoyed that cologne he perfumed himself with it. It wasn't too strong. She was relaxing so easily in his arms. She could hear his heart and his breathing. "I love you, Luki... I love you so much..." She murmured and rubbed her face on his torso.

Her boyfriend smiled softly and decided to stay in the embrace for a moment. "I love you too, Miku. I was really nervous when I first confessed to you. I was scared you wouldn't return my feelings." He admitted.

He had confessed during class —in front of everyone. It had embarrassed the tealette, but she had been very happy. She also always had feelings for him, but had never dared to say anything about it. "Are you insane? Who wouldn't accept to go out with you? Not only are you handsome, but you're also really sweet. I heard guys even confess to you sometimes." She giggled and closed her eyes. She paused, before speaking again, "I wish you wouldn't be that popular. It makes me jealous each time a girl tries to flirt with you. It hurts."

Luki heaved a sigh. "Even if they're after me, it doesn't change anything to the fact that you're the only one I want, Miku. I would never let them do whatever they want. Remember that, alright?"

Miku gave a nod and pulled away. They had been dating for a few months already. They had hugged and kissed several times, but they had never gone too far. Luki had wanted to once, but she had pushed him away. She hadn't been ready at all. She really loved him, but she was scared it would hurt. She had heard from a few women that they had been in pain the whole time. She was still a virgin, and she knew perfectly her boyfriend wasn't, which was kind of hurting her, but there was nothing she could do about it. She wanted to give her purity to him. She traced a heart on his chest. "Y-You know, my parents won't be home this weekend, maybe we could... try doing it again?" She asked hesitantly, hoping he would understand what she meant.

Luki's cheeks became a light pink. He scratched the back of his neck a bit nervously. "Only if you really want to, princess. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. You can take all the time you need." He said with a grin. He was patient. He could wait until his girlfriend was ready.

Miku looked down and fidgeted. "I... I think I'm ready... It doesn't hurt to try..." She explained timidly.

Luki nodded. If she said she was ready, then he wasn't going to protest, but he hoped she would tell him if it hurt too much.

Before they knew it, they were in front of his house. The tealette stopped at the door, her heart ponding from nervousness. It would be alright. She knew it would be. She took several deep breaths and entered inside after her boyfriend did. She stayed behind him. It was quite cozy and warm. There were a lot of furnitures and decorations. Everything seemed to be expensive. She knew Luki's parents were rich, but she didn't think it was that much. She stared in awe.

"Luki? Did you bring a friend home? I told you to warn me before you do."

Miku turned her heard to look at a tall man. He had long purple hair attached in a single ponytail. She could easily guess he was his father. He was a bit intimidating. Though, she soon calmed down when she saw his warm smile. He wasn't mad. In fact, he probably already guessed that she wasn't just a friend. She opened her mouth to introduce herself, but Luki cut her off.

"Where's mother? I... I kind of need to talk to both of you..."

"Mm? She's in the bathroom. She should be here soon. Why don't you two take a seat? It must be tiring to walk all the way here. Would you like something to drink?" The man offered with a raised eyebrow.

The tealette straightened herself. "Y-Yes, I'd like to have a glass of water, please." She shuttered. Her hands were sweaty. She hated her awkwardness sometimes.

Luki's father nodded and walked off to the kitchen. The two lovebirds sat down on the opposing sofa. None of them said a thing. Miku could easily guess that he was as nervous as she was. She couldn't blame him. Introducing a lover to parents was always kind of stressing. At least, she was relieved that his father seemed to accept her. He seemed kind, despite his intimidating looks.

They then heard elegant footsteps approaching them. Miku looked up and her breathing was immediately taken away. She felt like someone just gave her a punch on the stomach. The woman standing in front of them was absolutely stunning. She looked like a living doll; pale, flawless skin, silky pink hair, long and glamorous eyelashes and pretty pink lips. She was wearing a skirt that enhanced her womanly legs —which Miku stared at for longer than necessary, and she was wearing a pale shirt that was showing a bit of cleavage. It was then that their eyes met. The tealette's breath got caught in her throat. They were the same as Luki's, but they were deeper.

"Girlfriend?" The pink-haired woman finally asked, as the father soon appeared with a glass of water in his hand. He gave it to the even more nervous Miku.

"That's right. She's my girlfriend and we've been dating for three months now." Luki explained and wrapped an arm around the girl beside him, as if to show he wasn't lying.

The married couple stared at Miku. They were obviously waiting for her to introduce herself.

"A-Ah... um, I'm Hatsune Miku. I'm sixteen years old. I... I'm in the same class as your son a-and..." She trailed off. She really had no idea what she was supposed to say. She was too nervous. She couldn't even think straight. She knew it was especially because of Luki's mother. She was so pretty that it was pressuring. "U-Um... I really love him..."

"I'm Gakupo and my wife is Luka. Nice to meet you, Miku." The purple-haired man finally spoke as he stared right into her teal eyes. "You don't need to be nervous. We're happy that our son seems to have a lovely girlfriend for once."

"F-For once?"

"Yes, his exes were kind of-"

"Father, can you please not talk about this? You'll make her uncomfortable."

Gakupo laughed and apologized. Miku was still curious about what he was about to say. Luki never really talked about his exes before. It was burning inside.

"I do have to agree with your father, Luki. Your girlfriend seems polite and she's cute. I didn't appreciate your previous lovers, but I think I might like this one." Luka stated with a calm smile dancing on her lips.

The tealette's stomach churned. Her voice sounded both mature and angelic. She felt really flattered by her words. She looked down at her feet, a blush forming on her cheeks. She hated how her heart was beating so hard. She always enjoyed looking at pretty women —it was mainly the reason why she was buying so many beauty magazines, but Luki's mother was certainly one of the most beautiful women her eyes had ever seen. Her boyfriend told her she was twenty-nine, but she looked a lot younger than that. She seemed to be in the beginning of her twenties, at the very least.

"So? How far have you two gone?" Gakupo asked with a smirk, before his wife gave him a hit in the side. It really wasn't an appropriate question.

"I knew this question was coming. Father, this is none of your business." Luki growled. He was a bit annoyed at his behavior. It was one of the main reasons he had waited so long before introducing Miku to them. "And if you want to know so badly, we haven't done anything yet."

The purple-haired man almost face-palmed. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "You two have been going out for three months and you didn't have sex yet? I don't know, but sexual feelings are important in a relationship."

"That's not true, dear." Luka cut him off with a glare, before staring at the two lovers. "A relationship isn't all based on sexual feelings. I think it's a good thing you two haven't done anything yet. Take your time, but don't forget protection if it gets to that."

Miku's face burned in embarrassment. She didn't really like where the conversation was going. She took the glass of water, her hands shaking uncontrollably. "D-Don't worry, w-we're definitely going to u-use protection..."

"Geez, way to go, mother and father. You've made her uncomfortable." Luki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He really hated his parents sometimes. They had no shame at all.

"Sorry, sorry." Gakupo laughed and stood up. "Anyway, Luki, I need to talk to you. A talk between men, you know?" He asked as he went away, mentioning him to follow him.

"Fine." Luki grumbled and went after him, but not before planting a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. "I'll be back."

The tealette gave a faint nod. She didn't really want to be left alone with that beautiful woman who was staring at her with such an enigmatic smile on her face. She took a shaky breath and avoided to look at her. Instead, the frameworks captured her attention. There were pictures of her boyfriend when he was little. His parents weren't even adults yet, but she could notice that his mother didn't change a bit. She was amazingly pretty even back then. They seemed to be a happy and loving family.

Miku then looked at the hour. She didn't know it was already that late! Her parents were going to be worried about her. She stood up and gave the woman a polite and sheepish grin. "I apologize, but I have to leave. Dinner will be ready soon and I have to be home before five o'clock." She was about to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist and she was being swung around. Before she knew it, she was facing Luka, their face close and their body only inches apart. The tealette's heart skipped a beat as they stared into each other's eyes. She could feel her warm breathing gently caress her cheek. She was so pretty...

"Luki is a lucky man, isn't he? Who would have thought he could get such a cute girl?"

Miku's eyes widened. She had no idea what was going on. She was quite troubled. _Is she flirting with me...? No it can't be. It's not that way..._ She was probably just flattering her. Though, she soon tensed up when she felt a hand grab her buttock. Her face flushed. She had no idea what was going on, but she pushed her away, a mix of shock and embarrassment showing in her eyes.

Luka dropped her hand to her side and gave a guilty smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Don't take this seriously. I was only kidding."

The tealette didn't say anything. Luki's mother just groped her butt like it was no big deal and she had no idea how to take it. "I-It's fine. I need to go now." Without saying anything else, she headed to the door. She could feel the woman's burning gaze on her back. She was examining her like some kind of hungry wolf. She shuddered. Just when she took the doorknob, Luki appeared.

"Miku? You're leaving already? Why don't you have dinner with us?"

Miku didn't really feel like staying, especially after what just happened. She shook her head. "My parents are waiting for me. I told them I would be here for dinner. I'm sorry." She pecked his lips quickly. "See you tomorrow!" She exclaimed and left before her boyfriend could say a word.

She closed the door behind her. Her heart was beating so hard. She couldn't believe what just happened. She could clearly remember that feeling on her buttock. Gentle fingers grabbing her, nails planting into her skin... She shivered.

What the heck was wrong with that woman?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I always tend to make my first chapters short...

Reviews?


End file.
